candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Choco Rio Grande
| difficulty = Somewhat Hard }} Story Before episode: Mario the mole feels hot due to the warmth of the sun. Also, his pool is leaking liquorice due to the heat. After episode: Tiffi has a cookie sombrero and offers it to Mario to wear. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Choco Rio Grande is a somewhat hard episode. It has one somewhat hard level: , two hard levels: and , one very hard level: , and one extremely hard level: . Overall, it's much harder than the previous episode, Crunchy Courtyard. Gallery Story= Choco Rio Grande Beginning.png|Before story Choco Rio Grande End.png|After story Choco Rio Grande-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Choco Rio Grande-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 681 V2 HTML5.png|Level 681 - |link=Level 681 Level 682 Reality.png|Level 682 - |link=Level 682 Level 683 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 683 - |link=Level 683 Level 684 V2 HTML5.png|Level 684 - |link=Level 684 Level 685 V2 HTML5.png|Level 685 - |link=Level 685 Level 686 V4 HTML5.png|Level 686 - |link=Level 686 Level 687 Reality.png|Level 687 - |link=Level 687 Level 688 Reality.png|Level 688 - |link=Level 688 Level 689 V2 HTML5.png|Level 689 - |link=Level 689 Level 690 V3 HTML5 before.png|Level 690 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 690 Level 690 V3 HTML5 after.png|Level 690 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 690 Level 691 V3 HTML5.png|Level 691 - |link=Level 691 Level 692 V3 HTML5.png|Level 692 - |link=Level 692 Level 693 V2 HTML5.png|Level 693 - |link=Level 693 Level 694 V2 HTML5.png|Level 694 - |link=Level 694 Level 695 V3 HTML5.png|Level 695 - |link=Level 695 |-| Champion title= Munchy Mole.png|Champion title|link=Munchy Mole |-| Icon= Chocoriogrande.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Ep47 Promo Pic.png|Coming soon poster |-| Old map= Choco Rio Grande Map Mobile.png|Old Mobile/HTML5 map Trivia *This is the 4th episode in a row which there was no text in the story. *This episode continues the trend of levels that ending in 0 are not jelly levels. *This episode breaks the trend of having no jelly levels as an episode finale. *This episode breaks the trend of having no timed levels. *This episode breaks the trend of having all levels ending with 87 being ingredients levels. *This is the fourth episode to contain three words in its title, after Easter Bunny Hills, Pearly White Plains, and Ice Cream Caves. If Dreamworld is included, Honey Hot Tub is the case. *This is also the first episode with three words in its title which may never have its Dreamworld counterpart. *This is the first episode to have the final word be the same as another champion title (that is, Papa Grande, from Meringue Moor). *The lollipops from Sticky Savannah reappear in this episode and this episode before released in two weeks. *This episode continues the trend of having no new things introduced. *This episode continues the trend of having no moves levels. *This episode appears to take place in Mexico. This makes it the second Mexican-themed episode, after Munchy Monolith. Ironically, this episode's champion title, Munchy Mole, shares its first word with Munchy Monolith. Also, both this and Munchy Monolith are hard episodes. *The episode's pathway is actually a reflected version of its previous episode, Crunchy Courtyard. It is slightly different on mobile. *All levels redesigned in this episode have been buffed. *Like Sweet Surprise, this episode has a very hard opener. Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Country-based episodes Category:Desert-themed episodes